The present invention relates to wire-frame, twin-lens spectacles, that is to say, binocular spectacles.
Conventional frames of this type, as described in the preamble to claim 1 at the end of the present description, have a first component part that consists of an upper portion that partly mounts the related lens and a bridge portion which is connected to the upper mounting portions. The frame also has a second component part consisting of a lower portion that partly mounts the related lens. Lastly, these types of frame have two sidepieces which are connected by a related hinge portion to the upper and lower partial mounting portions of each lens.
A wire frame of this kind is disclosed by patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 625,083 where the part of the frame without the sidepieces is made from a single wire. The two free ends of the single wire are permanently connected at the bridge by a ring.
In addition, patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,296 discloses spectacles with a frame made from a single wire and with a nose pad and where the two free ends of the single wire are looped in such a way as to accommodate the end part of a nose pad.
The two above mentioned known types of wire-frame spectacles have the disadvantage that positioning and fitting the lens in the frame is difficult and relatively complicated and may damage the edge of the lens on account of the relative rigidity of the lens mounting rims.